Chapter 8: A Broken Bond
A Broken Bond is the eighth chapter of Judgment. Plot The chapter begins with the Prosecutor's office, telling Yagami that they are going to bring in Ayabe no matter what. They also let it be known that they know that Ayabe was selling police secrets and that they will be investigating that fully. Before Yagami can leave, he receives a call from Ayabe who claims that he has been set up by someone. Yagami agrees to take on the case for Ayabe. Yagami begins looking into Ayabe's case by heading to the Genda Law Office. Issei Hoshino is waiting for you in the office and wants to grab a taxi to go and visit Ayabe. While interviewing Ayabe, he admits that his gun had to have been the murder weapon because of the rifling, but he also claims to have been set up. Ayabe then explains that the night of the Shintani murder he was ambushed as he left the bar and was moved to a bench at the Children's Park. He claims that the murder of Shintani had to have occurred in the hour that he was passed out. However, he also admits that his gun was placed back in the holder by the suspect before he woke up. Ygami believes that he needs to get in contact with Captain Hamura, but to do this he must first get in touch with Matsugane. At Charles, Yagami asks Toru Higashi if he knows the whereabouts about Matsugane. Higashi says that he will do some looking and that he will call when he has information. Higashi wants you to meet at a restaurant called Kamuro Kikunoya. At Kamuro Kunoya, Yagami has a meeting with Matsugane and is warned that he shouldn't continue to pursue Captain Hamura and the Mole. He also tells Yagami that the Mole is an assassin that is regularly employed by Hamura. Even though Matsugane wants Yagami to stop the pursuit and pleads for him to not continue, Yagami says that he has to do so no matter what. Back in Kamurocho, Kaito decides that the best way to find Hamura is by bugging the Matsugane Family. Yagami heads to the Mantai Internet Cafe to get a wiretap from Makoto Tsukumo. Tsukumo lets you know that the bugs will cost 100,000. After bringing Tsukumo the money, he says that it will take awhile for the bugs to be delivered. After receiving the wiretap, Yagami returns to his office. Fumiya Sugiura is waiting at the Yagami Detective Agency and lets Yagami know that there isn't a way to infiltrate the Matsugane Family Office without being seen. Kaito has another plan though. He wants Yagami to find a yakuza member named Tashiro and borrow his outfit to get inside the office. Tashiro can be located in the alley near Tenkaichi Street. After defeating Tashiro, Yagami borrows his clothes and heads to the Matsugane Family Office. Yagami then makes his way through the Matsugane Family Office and plants the wiretaps. After listening to the wiretap, Yagami realizes that there is an area in the city where cho-hun is played and to find out where, he heads to L'Amant. While at L'Amant, a man tells you that he knows where cho-hun can be played, but will only do so after you serve as the wingman for him with the Voluptuous Woman. Yagami learns that there is an underground facility located in the Champion District. Yagami finds Captain Hamura at the underground gambling hall and gets in a confrontation with him and Ozaki\. After the fight, Yagami deduces that the person that he is seeking is Yoji Shono. Suddenly, a fire and bomb are spread throughout the gambling hall as members of the Matsugane Family rescue Captain Hamura. Tasks *Head to Genda Law Office. *Head to the Kamurocho PD station. *Find a way to meet Matsugane. *Wait for Higashi to call. *Head to Kamuro Kikunoya. *Defeat the Matsugane Family. *Get a wiretap from Tsukumo. *Pay Tsukumo. *Wait for Tsukumo to call. *Return to Yagami Detective Agency. *Find Tashiro *Defeat Tashiro-kun. *Wiretap the Matsugane Family *Defeat the Matsugane Family. *Get info at L'Amant. Gallery Category:Judgment Chapters